Electronic devices may be designed to operate at speeds selected for processing a maximum anticipated data rate. Such operation may be suboptimal when data rates vary over a wide range, such as when changes from tuner to tuner occur in a video system (e.g., during channel surfing activity). In such devices, system power usage may be greater than necessary when relatively low-speed data rates are encountered.